The present invention pertains to conveyor systems and, more particularly, to the cleaning of conveyor systems used in food production applications.
When producing food products on a commercial scale, the food products are often transported around a factory using a conveyor system. Such conveyor systems frequently include one or more conveyor belts. When transporting food products prior to packaging, the food products sometimes leave dust, crumbs or other residue behind on the conveyor belts. This is particularly true in the cereal production industry. Because the conveyor belts recirculate around rollers, any particles remaining on a conveyor belt when the conveyor belt changes directions will fall from the conveyor belt. As little as 1/32 of an inch of dust on a floor can create a hazardous work environment. Accordingly, the areas below the conveyor belts need to be cleaned regularly. In view of the above, it would be desirable to be able to prevent dust, crumbs or other residue left behind on conveyor belts from accumulating below the conveyor belts.